Transferred
by dxgevo
Summary: Abby is transferred over to Bones to work on a case. But NCIS finds a way to get involved and Gibbs is determined to catch the bad guy before something really bad happens. Can Abby help solve the case?  With Zach Addy
1. Gut Feeling

**Transferred**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: GUT FEELING<p>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking into the NCIS building headed for his team. He hadn't gotten a call about a dead Marine and he wasn't already on a case but he had one of those gut feelings that something was going on in the building. Something important.

The coffee Gibbs was holding was getting colder as he walked toward Anthony DiNozzo. Tony, oblivious to Gibbs standing behind him, was trying to impress Ziva David and Timothy McGee (mostly Ziva) by balancing a pencil on his nose. The pencil, falling one way, caused Tony to back up… and into Gibbs. The coffee Gibbs was holding only seconds before fell to the floor and splattered everywhere.

Realization hit Dinozzo that he had violated Gibbs' Rule #23; never mess with a Marine's coffee. Especially not Gibbs'. Gibbs looked to the floor at his beloved coffee and then back up at Dinozzo. Ziva and McGee just stared at them, eyebrows raised, waiting for the Gibbs Slap that was sure to come.

_Slap._

There it is.

"Sorry, Boss. I was just…uh…"

"Clean it up DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss."

Tony went to go get paper towels for the coffee spill while Ziva and McGee looked back at their computers pretending to do work.

Something tall and black, upstairs caught Gibbs' attention. He looked up and saw Abigail Sciuto make her way toward Director Leon Vance who appeared to be waiting for her.

Gibbs watched curiously as Vance said, "Right this way, Miss Sciuto."

Vance glanced at Gibbs then led Abby into his office.

* * *

><p><em>In Vance's office<em>

Director Vance sat down at his desk while Abby sat in a chair opposite him. He looked up at the nervous Goth. Abby wasn't used to being called up from her lab to go with Vance to his office. She hoped nothing was wrong.

'_Did someone get hurt? Are they dead? What if _I_ did something? Oh God, what did I do?'_

So many questions ran through her head but she didn't know if she was supposed to talk. So she waited for Vance to say something.

Vance folded his hands on his desk and sighed. Then he said,

"Miss Sciuto, I know you're wondering why you're here but before I get to that, I need to say a few things first. You are doing a wonderful job here at NCIS. You do the work of ten people in a much shorter time. And, I've got to say even I am impressed.

"Now, I don't think I should start out telling you this with 'I am pleased to inform you' and so on. Because I don't know if I am particularly pleased about it or not. I mean, it is a good thing. Nothing bad has happened and you're not in trouble."

Abby's nervous expression turned into confusion. This facial expression did not fit well with her Goth attire of a black shirt with a skull, black skinny jeans, boots with chains on them, pigtails, and her oh-so famous spike collar.

Vance went on, "But it's up to you to decide what you think about the situation. I haven't told anyone else about it because I didn't know if you would have wanted me to. Also because I wanted to tell you personally with all of the facts. What I've been meaning to tell you is that as a forensic specialist you're being transferred."

Abby's nervousness and confusion changed to shock.

'_What!'_

"Tr-Transferred?"

Vance, knowing Abby, thought she would have one of her panic attacks but at loss of words was worse.

"Yes, transferred. Think of it as a promotion. You're going to be helping out with case that needs your expertise. You may be staying there for a while. It does mean you've been handpicked for your intelligence."

'_Transferred?' _Abby couldn't believe it. '_No more McGee helping out in my lab. No more Gibbs magically popping up with Caf-Pows when I have something for him. No more Tony and Ziva flirting and arguing. No more of Ducky's rambling with Palmer occasionally jumping in to say something.' _What was she going to do?

Abby let this all sink in trying not to freak out. Then she got up and started pacing and making hand gestures while saying, "I knew I was too smart for my own good. What am I going to do with every one gone? What are they going to do with me gone? Oh my God, this is so upsetting!"

She stopped and looked at Director Vance who had been watching her and asked, "When and where am I going?"

Vance looked at the worried Abby and replied, "You'll be going to work at the Jeffersonian Institute by 2:00p.m. tomorrow. By that time tomorrow you should have your personal belongings packed. I'll have two members of the team you will be working for and with, to escort you to the right place. The ones picking you up are Special Agent Seeley Booth and forensic anthropologist, Temperance Brennan. The rest on the team are Angela Montenegro, a forensic artist, Jack Hodgins, an entomologist, Camille Saroyan, Head of the Forensic Division at the Jeffersonian Institute, and Zach Addy, Dr. Brennan's graduate student and Hodgins' assistant. They also have a psychologist assigned to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan because of conflict affecting their work relationship. I'm sure each will catch you up on the drama happening over there. Hopefully it's not like it is here."

Abby locked that information in a mental safe for later. She was still worried and sad about the position she was in. What would she tell the others? '_Maybe Vance will do it_.'

Vance seeing her discomfort said, "Miss Sciuto, try looking at things the positive way…I suggest you start packing."

Abby gave Vance a tiny smile and a nod and sighed, "Yes, Sir."

She turned to leave but Vance stood up and said, "And Abby…Good luck."

With a 'Thanks, Director Vance" she left and headed for her lab.

It was time to pack up.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. I was looking at other NCIS fanfiction and thought 'There has to be one like this.' So I'm making it. Review and tell me what you think. :)<strong>


	2. Ducky's Scalpel

CHAPTER 2 DUCKY'S SCALPEL

Tony got done cleaning up the floor two minutes before Abby got out of Vance's office. When those two minutes were up, he, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs watched as Abby left the office going in the direction of her lab.

McGee broke the silence first by saying, "I wonder what that was about."

Tony jumped in glad the attention wasn't directed at him for the coffee incident and said, "Yeah, Boss. What was that about?"

"I don't know." Gibbs looked to his empty hand and added, "I'm going to get more coffee and then talk with Ducky. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Dinozzo."

"Yes, Boss."

Then, Gibbs was off to get his coffee.

* * *

><p>Abby was having an internal argument with herself. It was about Bert. Her farting hippo.<p>

_I need to pack him up. I'm already going to be carrying a bag and Caf-Pow and there is no way I'm going to put my Caf-Pow in a box. But what if Bert _needs _you. What if he gets gas pains and needs your help? What would you do then? Bert can wait! No, he can't!_

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had already gotten his coffee and was just entering Dr. Donald Mallard's autopsy room. Jimmy Palmer was at a desk going through some papers and Ducky was cleansing medical tools while rambling on about facts of scalpels.<p>

"…and did you know, Mr. Palmer, scalpel blades are usually made of hardened and tempered steel, stainless steel, or high carbon steel; in addition, titanium, ceramic, diamond and even obsidian knives are not uncommon. For- Oh, hello, Jethro. What brings you down here?"

Gibbs looked around at Palmer and said, "Ducky I need to talk to you. In private."

Palmer looked up at Gibbs and Ducky looking down at him.

"Oh," he said. "Um…I'll go and…stare at the snack machine. Since I don't have money."

With that he got up and left.

"What's wrong Jethro?"

"I need to ask you if you know anything wrong about Abby."

"Why? What's happened Jethro?"

"About forty-five minutes ago I saw Leon lead Abby into his office and she looked stressed-out. She was in there for about ten minutes and then she left for her lab. Usually when Leon calls someone up and doesn't inform anyone else it means something has happened in their personal life or something about their job has changed. I was wondering if you knew anything about this, Duck."

Ducky was obviously as clueless as everyone else.

"No, I'm sorry Jethro. I don't know anything about this. Maybe it was something good that happened."

"I don't know Duck. She looked unsure of herself when she came out of Vance's office."

"Hmmm. Well, maybe you should see for yourself and pay our mysterious Goth a visit."

"Okay. Thanks for trying to help, Ducky."

"You're welcome, Jethro."

Gibbs turned around and was on his way to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter up! Sorry it's so short : **


	3. Over Reacting

CHAPTER 3 OVER REACTING

Abby had made up her mind on whether or not Bert should go in the box. She did what was best and put the farting hippo securely in the cardboard cube. She made him promise to guard her things for when he was put in the back of the truck. Or whatever vehicle she was leaving in.

She sniffed and put her head down. What was she going to do?

When Gibbs entered Abby's lab and saw her sniffle and looking down he had that feeling of needing to comfort her. She was just like a daughter to him. They loved and respected each other.

He walked over to Abby but paused when he saw four boxes side by side filled with Abby's stuff. In one was Bert, her loved stuffed animal.

"Gibbs! I didn't hear you come in."

He looked back at Abby who was looking at him with her head slightly down.

"What's going on Abs?"

"You don't know? Vance hasn't told anyone?"

"No. Leon hasn't told me anything. That's why I came down here. Now, what's going on?"

Abby didn't know what to say, to be honest. She knew how Gibbs was going react. She also knew he would confront Vance about it. _'Oh. Why didn't Vance tell them?'_

"Well, first, before I tell you anything you have to promise not to over react. Okay?"

"Fine. Now, tell me what's going on."

Abby bit her lip and took a breath. Then she answered, without looking him in the eye, "Vance called me up in his office this morning to tell me I'm being transferred."

Abby looked back up Gibbs and saw he was staring at her. That wasn't what she expected.

"…What? You're being transferred? When? By who?"

"By 2:00p.m. tomorrow. I'm going to the Jeffersonian Institute so I'll be with the FBI and-"

"FBI?"

"-I'm going over there because I'm the really smart, qualified one to help them with their case. I was handpicked. Didn't Vance tell you guys?"

Gibbs took one more look at the four boxes and at Abby and he was leaving.

Behind him he heard, "You promised you wouldn't over react!"

For Gibbs he was acting just right in a situation like this. He was going to go to Vance and tell him to stick this transfer crap up his-

"Boss! What's wrong?"

"Not now, DiNozzo."

He kept walking until he was outside of Vance's office and jerked the door open. He stormed up to the Director until they were nose to nose.

"You going to tell me why you didn't inform us about Abby getting transferred?"

"I thought she was going to tell you." Vance was always calm when Gibbs was in a rage.

"Dammit, Leon. She said the same thing about you!"

"I'm sorry Gibbs. But when the FBI asks if they can borrow someone, handpicked, to catch a killer on the loose, you don't say 'No'. Believe it or not, I don't want her to leave and I'm already working on getting her back after the case is done. You need to calm down, Gibbs." Vance's voice was strict.

Gibbs took a deep breath and asked, "Is there a report on the case I can read? I want to know what it's about."

"Fine."

Vance handed Gibbs a file and said, "Everything you need to know is here. There is also information about the people Miss Sciuto will be working with."

Gibbs nodded and left the room.

Gibbs was going to read the file after Abby left. Until then, he wanted to tell everyone what was going on so they could spend time with Abby before she left.

Right now he was standing in the center of the autopsy room with Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer in front of him. He was staring at them and they were staring at him.

Then Ducky asked, "Would this have anything to do with Abigail?"

"Yes, Ducky it would."

Ziva cut in saying, "Is anything wrong?"

Gibbs sighed, "No. In fact it's good. But we're going to be a little upset by it."

McGee took the chance to intervene, "What happened?"

Gibbs was going to have to get more coffee on his way home. "Abby is being transferred."

A series of

"Tranferred?"

"Since when?"

"Oh Dear."

"Why didn't anyone tell us before?"

and, "This is bullcrap, Boss."

broke out.

Gibbs had to shout to get their attention. "Hey! Now I'm going to tell you the rest but if you don't shut-up and listen, I'm going back up to get coffee, get to Abby's lab, lock the door, and no one will get to see her until she leaves."

That made everyone quiet at once.

"Abby was handpicked because her intelligence to go to the Jeffersonian Institute to help out with a case. Leon couldn't say no to them since she would be helping to capture a killer. This _is_ at the Jeffersonian Institute so she will be working for and with the FBI and-"

Tony piped up, "The FBI, Boss? Shouldn't NCIS help out too?"

The reply to that was a cold glare for interrupting.

"Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again."

Gibbs went on saying, "To answer DiNozzo's question, no, NCIS shouldn't help out since the killer's victims aren't Marines. But that doesn't mean we won't look into it and bend some rules."

They all smiled at this.

Gibbs continued, "Abby will be leaving tomorrow at 2:00p.m. so we should all take the time to say goodbye. Also, the Director is working on getting Abby back after the case."

After Gibbs said that Palmer spoke up, "I'll be right back."

Palmer ran off to...well wherever he was going to. The others waited for Gibbs to say more but he didn't. Then without a moment of hesitation they were on their way to Abby. Gibbs and McGee were in the lead.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter Palmer gets a lot of attention. I think he's an under appreciated character. Bones should come in the story in the 5th chapter. Remember to Review. Just a click away. Right there below...<strong>


	4. Goodbye and a Pie

CHAPTER 4 GOODBYE AND A PIE

_Abby's lab_

Abby was still in her room closing all of her boxes. You know that method of closing boxes without tape? That's what Abby was doing. She picked up her half empty (or is it half full?) Caf-Pow and took a really long sip. Then she put the drink down.

It had been almost thirty minutes since she told Gibbs about the transfer.

'_I wonder what Gibbs did to Vance. If Gibbs caused a commotion people would ask about it and then come down here. Right? Where is everyone? I hope they come in soon. What if I don't see them until I leave? What if-_

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by Ziva, McGee, and Tony tackling her into a big bear hug. Ducky and Gibbs were a few steps back smiling at the reverse situation of Abby getting forced in a hug while trying not to fall over.

They watched while Abby was trying to embrace the three all at once. This, however, wasn't very successful.

They all said things like 'We're going to miss you so much!' and 'Me too,' and 'Please don't go!'

They finally un-hugged and Ducky said, "Mr. Palmer said he needed to go somewhere before he came to say goodbye, Abigail."

Abby started talking fast, "Oh. Did he say where he was going because I can't say good bye to everyone without saying goodbye to Palmer. And even though we're not the closest we're still friends. I mean, how can anyone not like Palmer. He's sweet, and smart, and-"

"Abby. Breathe." Ziva knew Abby was stressed-out about moving places. And when Abby was stressed-out she talked. A lot.

"Right. Sorry." Then Abby added, "I don't want to say our goodbye's yet because I'm leaving tomorrow and it would be really depressing to say them twice. So, until then let's just talk."

McGee asked, "What should we talk about?"

"Memories! Good memories of our days at NCIS."

"Okay. Well, there was that time-" Tony was interrupted when Palmer strode through the room. He stopped and in his hands was a… pie. Well, the pie was in one of those pie-boxes. Palmer held up the pie for Abby.

"This is for you. I just went to Dairy Queen and told them to make a pie out of Caf-Pow. It's kind of like coffee cake but just the opposite. I got it today because I'm not going to be here tomorrow."

"Oh, yes," Ducky chimed in. "Mr. Palmer has an orthodontist appointment at 12:00."

"Yeah. I have to get my teeth checked out."

Abby set the pie on a nearby table and gave what felt like to Palmer the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you so much Jimmy."

For the next three hours they all talked and laughed. While eating Caf-Pie. It was fun for everyone. Going back through old memories from five years ago was bliss. Of course, nothing good ever lasts forever and it all ended for them too soon.

When Abby was back at her place she couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow was going to have in store.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish Palmer would give me a Caf-Pie... Well, this concludes Chapter 4. Remember to review. :)<strong>


	5. Bones

CHAPTER 5 BONES

_In Agent Seeley Booth's car_

"Booth, you missed the turn. You were supposed to go left, not straight." Dr. Temperance Brennan was getting a little irritated at Booth. He said he knew the way but he kept missing the turns and had to go back. They were supposed to get to NCIS at 2:00p.m. and it was already 1:54p.m.

"I know what I'm doing, Bones." Booth kept driving the car while Dr. Brennan sat back in the passenger seat _trying_ to get to NCIS.

"Booth, you said that the last four times. If you keep driving like this we're not going to get there on time."

"Trust me Bones; I know what I'm doing."

As he said that last part, he entered a neighborhood.

"Booth, I don't think the NCIS building is a house."

"Alright, alright."

He pulled up in someone's driveway, backed up, and turned around.

"Ok, just tell me where to go."

"It's the next right."

"Earlier you said it was left."

"Yes, but now we're the reverse way. Aren't you supposed to learn this in kindergarten?"

Booth turned right.

"Well, excuse me for not being brainy like you."

"Brainy?"

"Yeah, Bones-"

"There it is!"

Booth parked and they both went inside.

* * *

><p><em>The bullpen<em>

Abby was nervous. Again. She didn't know what to wear so she put on a black shirt with a 'PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT' sticker enlarged on the front. She wore black pants, boots, her red studded dog collar, and pigtails. Right now, she was with Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Ducky. They were by Tony's desk saying their goodbyes.

Abby turned to Ducky and said, "Ducky, tell Palmer I said bye and thanks for the pie."

"Rhyming, now, are we?"

Abby stepped forward and gave Ducky a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Ducky."

"Yes, me too."

She let go and turned to Tony.

"Tony, I'm going to miss you being so funny."

"Me too. I mean I'm going to miss you. Not me missing me being funny."

She laughed and they hugged.

Then, she faced Ziva.

"Ziva, I'm going to miss your kick-ass attitude."

She hugged Ziva and went to McGee. She ran forward kissed McGee on the cheek and gave him a long hug.

"Bye, McGee."

"Bye, Abby."

Abby let go and immediately hugged Gibbs. When they kept hugging ten seconds later Tony whispered loudly to Ziva, "This is kind of dramatic, don't you think?"

Abby let go and they all laughed softly.

Then McGee asked, "So, what are going to do when you get there?"

Abby thought about that for a second and said, "I'm going to help catch that killer. I'm also going to do what Vance told me and look at everything the positive way." Then she smiled.

"_Vance_, said that?"

"Yes, Tony, he did."

Just then, a man with brown hair and a black suit along with a women with dark dress pants, a black jacket, and a lavender shirt came in with Vance.

He lead them to the six and said, "Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and McGee, this is Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan."

They shook hands with each other, introducing their selves. Then Vance said, "I'll be in my office."

He left and Booth looked at Abby and questioned, "So you're the new forensic specialist?"

"Yep! That's me."

Abby looked to Tony and McGee and said, "Can you guys help me with my boxes? They're down in my lab."

They said "Sure."

"Oh! And be careful with them. Bert's in one!"

Then Tony and McGee were off.

Dr. Brennan asked, "Bert?"

Ziva answered with, "Yes, Abby's farting hippo. It is a stuffed animal."

Abby said, "He comforts me when I'm upset. Just give him a squeeze and he farts. Who wouldn't be comforted by that adorable little guy? He's also a good pillow when I work on a case overnight. He has a really cool dog collar and-"

"Abby. Again, breathe," Ziva reminded her.

"Right."

Tony and McGee came back each with two boxes under their arms.

Tony asked Booth, "Should we put these in the back of what you're driving or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Booth took his keys out of his pocket and Tony and McGee followed him out to the car.

Dr. Brennan turned to Abby and said, "I'm going to the car. Come whenever you're ready."

She turned and followed Booth and the boys.

Gibbs looked to Abby and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Gibbs took a Caf-Pow from his desk and gave it to Abby.

"Aww. Thanks Gibbs."

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "You better get going."

"Yeah. Bye guys."

She turned and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Outside, Tony and McGee were putting the boxes in the trunk. Booth got in the driver's seat and Dr. Brennan got into passenger's seat.<p>

"The new Squint's like a vampire high on caffeine."

"Booth, be nice. She's not a vampire, she's Goth."

"Seems like the same thing to me."

"No, different cultures."

"I don't know what to make of her. I mean, did you see her tattoos? The one on her neck is huge!"

"Give it time."

Tony and McGee were just done putting the last box in when Abby came out with a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Abby."

Tony and McGee stood off to the side of the street as they watched Abby get into the back of the car. She waved at them and Booth drove off.

* * *

><p>Tony and McGee kept waving at her until the car was out of sight.<p>

Then McGee said, "I'm going to miss her, Tony."

Tony made McGee feel a little better by saying, "I am too. But remember it's not like she's dying or anything. We'll see her. Just not as often."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen on the way to the Jeffersonian? And what's going to happen when they <em>get <em>to the Jeffersonian? Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. The Jeffersonian

CHAPTER 6 THE JEFFERSONIAN

The three were still in the car and for Booth, it was a little awkward. _'Might as well make conversation.'_

"So, how long have you worked at NCIS?"

"Almost nine years."

Booth nodded approvingly and Bones looked at him curiously.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm in my late 20's."

Along the way to the Jeffersonian, Booth and Bones found out Abby shares a dog she named Jethro with McGee, she has over twenty tattoos, is addicted to Caf-Pow, her parents are deaf, and she likes to listen to loud music while working.

Abby found out that Dr. Hodgins and Angela have a romantic relationship, Zach Addy has an IQ of over 163, and Sweets would probably want to meet Abby.

When they got to the Jeffersonian, Abby was lead inside by the two. They took her to Dr. Saroyan.

Dr. Saroyan greeted Abby with a hand shake and said, "Dr. Camille Saroyan, Head of the Forensics Division. I've heard a lot about you, Miss Sciuto."

"Oh, thanks, and just Abby will be fine."

"Alright. I'll fill you in on the case."

She nodded to Booth and Bones and they left.

Dr. Saroyan led Abby to a table and they sat down.

"We found…"

* * *

><p>Bones and Booth went over to Angela and Hodgins. They were both talking to each other.<p>

When they got to them Hodgins said, "I saw you guys with that girl. Is she the new forensic specialist?"

"Yeah," Booth answered.

"And she's Goth?" Angela asked.

Bones said, "It appears so."

"I wonder what kind of car she drives…"

"I don't know, Hodgins. Maybe you should ask her when she's done catching up with the case," Booth stated. He started wondering what kind of look Abby's car would have.

Bones looked around and asked, "Where's Zach?"

"Dr. Brennan, Zach is on his lunch break."

"So," Booth said, "What do make of this new Squint?"

"I don't know. She seems pretty cool so far," was what Hodgins said.

Angela's answer was different. "I think you should get to know her first. Not judge her on appearance."

"Did you find out anything about her?"

"Yes," Bones went on, "Abigail Sciuto prefers Abby. She is born to deaf parents, she has a dog she shares with a co-worker. Apparently she risked losing her job by trying to prove the dog was innocent of murder. She named him after her boss. She is addicted to Caf-Pow which makes her very hyper. She has many tattoos, and she likes to listen to loud music while working. Probably a result of having deaf parents."

"How old is Abby?" questioned Hodgins.

This time Booth cut, "She said she was in her late twenties."

"A-hem."

The four turned their attention to Lance Sweets standing behind them.

"I heard the new girl came in."

"Yeah. She's Goth," Hodgins said. "Her name is Abby Sciuto. She has deaf parents, a lot of tattoos, loves caffeine and loud music, is twenty something and named her dog after her boss."

"Her boss?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he?"

Booth answered, "Looked old enough to be her dad."

Sweets thought for a moment and said, "So, it's a father/daughter relationship. Where's Miss Sciuto now?"

Bones spoke up, "She is getting informed about the case with Dr. Saroyan."

"When she gets out can you bring her to me. I would like to talk with her."

"Sure," Booth said, "Angela and Hodgins can do it. Give them a chance to meet her along the way. Me and Bones have to carry Abby's stuff out of the car."

"That's inproper grammer, Booth. You should say 'Bones and I.'"

"Whatever, Bones."

* * *

><p>Abby sat with Cam and listened to everything she had to say.<p>

Apparently, the serial killer had murdered three top of the line co-workers. They were all friends and worked at Ecoworks. Ecoworks is a place where people come up with efficient ways to do something that pollutants would do without the pollution.

The serial killer used the same method of killing. Each victim was stabbed three times in the chest as if it were the corners of a triangle. Then the bodies would end up next to a factory.

"We don't have anything but the bodies. We really could use your help in this case."

Abby nodded and Cam went on, "That's all, right now. You should get used to this place and the people here. Thanks for doing all this."

"You're welcome, Dr. Saroyan."

"I'll see you when I need you."

They both stood up and Abby left.

When she got out of the office she was greeted by a man and women. The man had curly brown hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, a brown jacket and a watch. The woman was very tan, had wavy long dark hair, a red shirt, and dress pants. The man smiled and said,

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins, the entomologist around here and occasional King of the Lab. This is Angela Montenegro, the forensic artist and my girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto. The new forensics specialist. But I have a feeling you already know that."

They shook hands and Angela said, "Lance Sweets, Dr. Brennan and Booth's pshycologist, wants to meet you. Afterward I was hoping to get to know each other a little more over lunch. Of course, everyone else would be there too."

"Sure!"

Hodgins and Angela led Abby to Sweets and they began to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! That's it for Chapter 6. Chap 7 will be up shortly! Don't forget to review! <strong>


	7. The Royal Diner

CHAPTER 7 The Royal Diner

For the next 15 minutes Lance and Abby talked what goes on at the Jeffersonian Institute. When they got done talking Angela and Hodgins dragged Zach over to meet Abby. When he saw her appearance he was very confused and Hodgins didn't even bother to hide his smirk.

Angela told Hodgins, Lance, Zack, and Cam about getting together at a restaurant (preferably the Royal Diner) and talking with Abby. To get to know everyone better.

They agreed and started getting ready.

* * *

><p>Bones and Booth just got done with putting Abby's boxes on a table to be decided where to go later. When they walked in they saw their co-workers grabbing jackets and purses. Booth and Bones approached Lance who was watching everyone get ready to go to the diner a few feet away.<p>

"I just talked with Abby a few minutes ago and I don't think I've ever met another person like that. She's like a perfect example of the metaphor don't judge a book by its cover. I was very surprised by her fun personality and her sense of style," Lance said to them when they got to him.

Booth listened to his opinion and noticed how much everyone seemed to like Abby. _'I guess she's alright.' _

He, again, noticed the hustling about and asked, "What's everyone doing?"

"Angela suggested we all go to the Royal Diner to get to know everyone better for Abby. That includes you two, by the way. It looks like you're ready. Abby will be riding with you, since she doesn't have her car."

Bones looked at Booth and said to Lance, "Okay." They walked off and Bones added to Booth, "Get the car started and I'll go get Abby."

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant, they had to sit at a table for eight since…well… there were eight people. From left to right on one side of the table they sat in the order of Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack. On the other side left to right it was Booth, Bones, Abby, and Lance.<p>

They ordered their food and Cam spoke up, "Well, Angela how should we start with this."

Angela looked at Cam and then at everyone else who was looking at her expectantly and answered, "Oh. Um, well, we could go down the rows and explain what goes on at home and on the job."

She turned to Cam and said, "You first."

"Okay. Let's see… My full name is Camille Saroyan. I was born in The Bronx and I was a coroner in New York before this job. I was also a police officer. Um, I don't have any biological children and my mother died when I was 23 but my dad is alive and doing ok. I do have an adoptive daughter and her name is Michelle Welton. Felicia Saroyan is my sister and my great grandmother is Hany. Angela, your turn."

Angela smiled, "My full name is Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro. Though I did change my fist and last name when I was eighteen. You can call me Angela."

Abby, curious, asked, "Pearly-Gates."

Angela smiled again and answered, "Yep, my dad is Billy Gibbons. From ZZ Top? Yeah, he named me after his guitar."

Abby was amazed. "Really? That is so awesome!"

"Not when he threatens you," Hodgins said quietly.

Angela lightly hit his arm and he looked up. "What?"

She looked back at Abby and said, "_Anyways._ I was born in Baltimore, Maryland on the 16th of April. I'm the forensic artist and I got my undergraduate degree at the University of Texas at Austin in visual arts, with a minor in computer science. Jack is my boyfriend... I guess that's it."

She looked at Hodgins and he shifted to look at Abby, "Oh boy. So much to say. I am an entomologist/forensic entomologist, also a mineralogist/forensic mineralogist, a palynology/forensic palynologist, and a forensic chemist. I love conspiracy theories. (They're my hobby). I come from a wealthy family and am the heir to the Cantilever Group. I, myself, think I am hilarious. Just saying. Zack?"

The young boy uncomfortably shifted in his seat but awkwardly went along, "Um, I, uh…My full name is Zachary Uriah Addy. I was Dr. Brennan's assistant but I got my doctorate in Forensic Anthropology and became a Forensic Anthropologist. I work with Dr. Hodgins a lot but I do not consider myself his assistant. I was born in Michigan and I have 3 brothers and 4 sisters. I, um, I-I guess that's it…"

"Okay." Booth turned to Abby since he was in her row and said, "Full name: Seeley Joseph Booth. I was a former sniper in the US Army. Have served in the 101st Airborne Division, the 75th Ranger Regiment, the Gulf War, Somalia and Kosovo. I'm a Special Agent in the FBI. I have a brother named Jared and a grandfather named Hank. I am divorced but I do have a son and his name is Parker. By the way I call Dr. Brennan 'Bones' so don't get all confused when I do. Your turn, Bones."

Next to Abby, Bones went, "My name is Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist. My father's name is Matthew Brennan but that's a sensitive subject along with my mother so I don't want to get into them… I have a brother whose name is Russ Brennan. I can speak Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, and Norwegian. I know a bit Russian. I'm trained in three types of martial arts. I am a best-selling author and some of the characters in my book are, I admit, most like my co-workers."

Abby lit up at the last part. "Really? My friend back at NCIS, Timothy McGee, has written books based on our co-workers too!"

Bones looked at Abby thoughtfully, "Timothy McGee? The author of Deep Six?"

"Yep! That's the one!"

"I've read every Deep Six book and they are amazing! Was he one of the men carrying your boxes out to the car?"

"Yeah, he's a Major Case Response Team Junior Field Agent."

"Since he has based the characters of his book to the some of the people at NCIS would Thom E. Gemcity be the anagram of Timothy McGee?"

"Pretty much."

"Then that would make you… his romantic interest, Amy Sutton?"

Abby cheeks reddened. "Yeah, we had an extended relationship about 6 years back. We're still good friends."

The others sat quietly watching the unusual exchange between _Bones_ and Abby. They both looked back at their audience and Abby realized it was her turn to do the talking.

"Oh! Back to the Info Game. My name is Abigail Sciuto but I prefer Abby, please. I grew up in New Orleans. I am a forensic specialist at NCIS and I master in ballistics, digital forensics and DNA analysis. I have a number of tattoos including a giant cross on my back and spider web on my neck. I'll point to it. See? I have a stuffed animal hippo named Bert and he farts when you squeeze him but he provides stress relief in difficult situations. Hmm... I love, love, _love_ Caf-Pow! That stuff is awesome! I have a German Shepherd dog I named after Gibbs, my boss. I'm skilled in hacking computers. My parents are def, I have a younger brother, a niece, an uncle, and a grandmother who was an Olympic swimmer; she won a silver medal. I know sign language. I'm on a bowling team with nuns which is as interesting as it sounds. And I graduated with full honors from LSU with a triple major in sociology, criminology and forensic science which was great. So, yeah. That's me.

Hodgins raised his hand a little and asked, "Uh, question? What kind of car do you drive?"

Abby notably grew happier and answered, "Well, Angela will probably know something about my car considering her dad is Billy Gibbons. I drive a 1932 Ford Deuce Coupe hot rod."

Angela brightened, "Seriously? That's one year younger than the ZZ Top model car!"

Abby proudly nodded her head, "Yep. It's candy-apple red with a 350 Chevy engine, 420 H.P., Hydro Transmission, and is equipped with flamethrowers."

Hodgins beamed, "Man, I gotta see this baby."

Booth was impressed but wanted to get along with what Abby called the 'Info Game'. He loudly called his attention with a big 'A-hem' and said, "So Sweets' turn?"

Lance looked up and said, "Yes it is. I'm Lance Sweets as you know and I'm the psychologist assigned to Booth and Brennan and I occasionally talk to a few others at the table off work. I don't really have a family since my adoptive parents have already passed. What else? When I was a kid I listened to death metal and I still do on bad days. I'm very intelligent even for my age. I had to say that before it came up. Just like it always does..."

Abby shook her head, "I wouldn't do that. Trust me. You wouldn't believe what people say just because of my appearance. So I know the feeling."

At the table the adults continued to talk for about another 40 minutes until they grew tired, paid for their meal and parted ways, heading home.

When Abby was on her way home (Bones made Booth offer to drive her home seeing as she didn't have her car) she thought of how things weren't as bad as they seemed. '_Still,_' she thought, '_I'll have to visit NCIS one time in the week.'_

She climbed out of Booth's car, thanked him and Bones, and headed inside. On her driveway, though, was her car. That was supposed to be picked up tomorrow morning by herself.

On the wind shield there was a note that read,

"Thinking about you, Abby. ~ Tim"

Abby smiled at the crinkled paper and sighed, "Oh, Timmy."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Timmy McGee is such a Sweetheart. Sorry about the extra long wait. Even over the Summer I'm busy (babysitting and drawing). Also my step-dad's dad is in the hospital and the doctors don't know what's wrong with him yet so he'll be staying over there for a while until they find out and hopefully fix him up. I hope it's not time for his passing. : Anyway I got my information of the characters from Wikipedia and 'ncisfanwiki – cars in NCIS' . Please let me know what you think and review! BTW, Thanks to **

**Bones159**

**Abbi4Raie**

**for reviewing. Much appreciated! :)**


	8. Author's Note

I may not be able to update this story for a while because my computer is acting up and I'm taking it to get fixed up. This process could take a couple of weeks or 1-2 months. Also to repair my computer the ones fixing my computer may have to restart it and that might lose all of my saved progress. I'm sorry guys and hopefully the laptop will return to me with everything shortly. Thanks

~Max


End file.
